Patana, embarazada
by Mrs. Cloud
Summary: ¿Qué clase de imbécil de gigantescas proporciones se ofrece a criar un niño que no es suyo, sino de su peor enemigo? basado en cosas de la 4ta temporada, pero no mucho. Mario/Patana
1. Escape de casa de Guaripolo

**_NOTA: Este fanfic empieza inmediatamente después de los hechos de "Patana Enamorada" (el 3ro de la 4ta temporada) y de ahí se deriva para otro rumbo, así que cualquier cosa que pase en la serie después ya no tiene relación con esta historia. _**

**_NOTA II: No soy chilena, soy mexicana. Si hay por ahí un chilenismo mal usado, por favor corríjanme DE MANERA EDUCADA. Lo mismo si se me va por ahí algun mexicanismo. Gracias._**

**_NOTA III (y última) Los personajes obviamente no son de mi autoría. Ni siquiera si se me va la mano con el OOC. Pertenecen a Aplaplac o Peirano y Diaz. _**

**_Inspirado en una imagen photoshopeada que vi en Facebook, de Patana... Bueno, lean el título._**

* * *

><p>I<p>

Hasta las seis de la mañana pude escapar de casa de Guaripolo. Es mi culpa, eso me pasa por idiota. No debí dejar mi jugo en polvo ahí, abandonado. Y es que apenas llegué a la reunión en casa de Juanín, tuve que tomar esa porquería para acabar de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, y para reunirme de valor y enfrentarme a cierta pajarita verde que era el infierno mismo cuando se enojaba. Y estaría cabreadísima, yo sé.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su tío, quien me ignoró olímpicamente por estar hablando con su novia, la ardillita rosa, supe que Patana estaba en la habitación de Juanín, ahogando sus penas en solitario.

Ese lapso, mientras yo buscaba información sobre ella, seguramente fue cuando el tarado ese le puso no sé qué cosa a mi bebida, porque cuando regresé por otro trago y más valor fue cuando empezó el mareo y de alguna forma terminé amarrado en un colchón viejo en una casa horrible en medio de un basural.

Cuando abrí los ojos en la mierda que es la casa de Guaripolo, estaba frente a mí, con una sonrisa medio rara.

"Habla como Tootsie" me pidió, y me quitó la venda de la boca. En respuesta, le mordí la mano. Somos pequeños, pero todo el mundo sabe que los perros chihuahua tenemos colmillos afilados. Mientras él gritaba maldiciones que jamás había oído antes, aproveché para desamarrarme, vestirme y escapar. Te sorprendería saber cuántas veces he sido amarrado durante mi carrera de reportero. Gajes del oficio.

Corrí por el barrio de mala muerte, y ni un mísero teléfono de paga a la vista, mi celular sin batería, y yo escupiendo bolas de pelo naranja. No dejaba de preguntarme que rayos había pasado antes de que yo despertara, aunque censuraba automáticamente mis sospechas.

Para cuando llegué a mi casa, ayudado por un alma caritativa a la que le debo una foto autografiada de Tulio, ya era casi hora de ir al trabajo, por lo que dormir en mi cama parecía inútil. Aun así, el cansancio y los efectos secundarios del jugo en polvo mezclado con yo que sé, terminaron noqueándome en la cama. Creo que caí sobre siete perros, no estoy seguro.

Abrí los ojos, me dolía todo el cuerpo, y Duque me miraba fijamente. A mi alrededor, todos mi perros me miraban.

"_Dude, ya se te hizo tarde_" dijo Duque, en idioma perro.

"_¿Estás enfermo? Necesitamos que vayas a trabajar_" dijo Chaucha, también en idioma perro

"Qué amable de su parte" empecé, "pero me siento un poco mal, y…"

"_Si no vas a trabajar, ¿quién va a pagar las cuentas, la renta, la comida, el agua_…?" dijo Copi-Copi

_ Bola de gorrones_, pensé, pero me levanté lentamente y miré el reloj. Si llegaba, sería al menos tres horas tarde. Tulio me iba a despedir, y eso que ni siquiera recibo sueldo.

_ "Rápido, tienes que irte"_ insistió Duque "_Si no sales de la casa no podemos carretear, y ahora sí iban a venir todos los de la perrera municipal"_

No alcancé a preguntarle de qué demonios hablaba, porque el mundo de perros me sacó de mi casa y cerraron la puerta tras de mí.

II

"Llegas tarde"

"Ya sé, Juanín, me quedé dormido y…." empecé.

Sin ver sus ojos, sabía que me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

"Nos queda una semana para el siguiente noticiero, y no podemos perder el tiempo" dijo Juanín fríamente.

Por atrás apareció Poli, con su sonrisa perpetua

"Déjalo, Juanín, ¿no ves que está crudísimo? Qué noche la de anoche, ¿verdad Mario Hugo? Te vi muy abrazadito con Guaripolo… No sabía que tirabas para ambos bandos…"

Le gruñí

"Cállate o le digo a mi mamá que eres travesti" dije, y salió corriendo.

La junta era soporífera. Titirilquén es un pueblo terriblemente pequeño y sus habitantes terriblemente apáticos, por lo que ahora no teníamos nada de noticias que contar. Escuché a Mico presentando lo que sería su encuesta, escuché a Bodoque quejándose de los espectáculos con animales y al mismo tiempo escuchando las carreras de caballos en la radio, pero no pude más cuando Tulio empezó a hablar de sí mismo.

"¡Mario Hugo, sabes que está prohibido dormirse cuando estoy hablando de mis corbatas!" gritó Tulio y me levanté de un salto. "¿Al menos ya tienes tu nota hermosa y extraña?"

"Es hermosa y _desconocida, _Tulio. Y sí, voy a hablar de las plumas de…" miré a mi alrededor "¿Dónde está Patana?"

El clásico gruñido de Tulio y el "uuuuuh" de los demás.

"Está en el baño de mujeres desde que llegó" dijo Tulio "Creo que está enferma"

"No sabía que había baño de mujeres." Comentó Guantecillo

"Claro que hay, si no ¿dónde va Rosario Central a cada rato?" dijo Virutillo

"Rosario usa pañal para adulto, es un chisme del espectáculo" dijo Policarpo

"No hay baño de mujeres, Patana pega una calcomanía en la puerta cada vez que va  
>"dijo Juanín, dando por terminado el asunto. "Bueno, para la noticia del ataque de las muñecas endemoniadas necesitamos un reportero serio, responsable y muy inteligente. Mario Hugo" me miró "¿podrías ir por Patana al baño?"<p>

Estaba nervioso, no había hablado con ella desde lo del otro día. Miré la calcomanía sobre la puerta del baño, en la que Patana había pegado una falda, respiré hondo, y toqué la puerta.

"Patana, te buscan para una nota de…"

"No puedo salir" dijo del otro lado, y algo en su voz me dijo que estaba llorando.

"Entonces voy a entrar" respondí y entré. Ahí estaba ella, y no hay día que no se me escape un respingo al verla, incluso hoy, desmaquillada y con la cara mojada, se veía preciosa.

"No puedes entrar al baño de mujeres" dijo ella y le enseñé la faldita que había arrancado de la puerta. No sonrió, sólo desvió la mirada.

Me senté a su lado en el suelo, y fingí mirar con mucha concentración los rayones en las paredes, para no pensar en ella, que a mi lado, fingía no estar llorando.

"Entonces… ¿cómo te va?" pregunté muy casualmente y me miró furibunda

"¡Fantástico, mi semana ha sido magnífica! Me conseguí un novio, me reencontré con mi mejor amiga…. Y luego mi novio resultó ser un imbécil que se fue con mi mejor amiga que no era más que un idiota disfrazado de mujer. Fenomenal, ¿eh?"

Ok, eso sí fue mi culpa

"Estaba intentando protegerte de…"

"Le di todo" dijo, y ya no me miraba a mí, sino a las rayadas paredes del baño, como si su vida estuviera escrita entre los _Tulio apezta_ y los _Poli ez CULIAO_

"¿_Todo_?_" _pregunté y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Desde la primera base hasta la sexta?"

"¡¿Hay _seis_?!" Patana abrió mucho los ojos "¿Cuál es la…?"

"Pregúntale a Guaripolo. Pero, ¿cómo dices que le diste todo si anduvieron como cuarenta minutos?"

"Es muy persuasivo" dijo sonriendo tristemente, pero luego empezó a llorar "Le di todo y ni siquiera se molestó en aprenderse mi nombre… Y lo peor es…" se tapó el pico

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo peor? Puedes decirme si quieres, te juro que…" empecé y sacó de un rincón una varita blanca que no reconocí de inmediato.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Tiene dos rayas rosas, ¿ves?" las señaló "Eso significa que…"  
>La noticia me cayó como una bomba. No, no una bomba, como una lavadora donde ha estado un pueblo entero, o como si me abrazara Dante Torobolino, o como cuando llego a casa y mis cuarenta perros me caen encima. O no, una suma de todo eso. Todo eso y un elefante. Un elefante gordo.<p>

"Patana, ¿estás em…?"

"¡No lo digas! ¡Es horrible! ¡Y hay algo aún peor!"

"Oh no, ¿qué puede ser peor que esto?"

"Que estás agarrando la varita del mismo lado del que le hice encima." Dijo y la solté de inmediato "Dame eso" ordenó "No puedo tirarla, ¿qué tal que alguien la descubre? ¿Y si mi tío Tulio se entera?"

"¡Es terrible! ¡Es lo peor que podría haber pasado! ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando empiece a notarse? ¿Ya le dijiste a Guaripolo? ¿Qué vas a hacer con la escuela? ¿Y ya no vas a reportear nunca más?"

"¡No sé! ¡No sé, no sé, no sé! No le dije nada, no lo encuentro por ningún lado. Mi tío me va a matar, ¡me va a correr de su casa! ¡Me va a despedir y se va a decepcionar de mí! ¡Sólo tengo diecinueve años y se me mueren hasta las plantas! Mi tío me va a convertir en plumero, ¡No quiero ser un plumero!"

"¡Patana, cálmate! Nadie te va a convertir en plumero mientras yo viva. Pero ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Suspiró y se secó las lágrimas

"Voy a regresar a Titirilquén, con mi mamá, y el tío Tulio nunca se va a dar cuenta de nada." Se levantó, y fue cuando noté que había estado recargada contra una maleta. "Hay un tren que sale a las 4 de la tarde, llega a Titiritalca, y de ahí supongo que rentaré un burro que me lleve a mi pequeño pueblo." Se levantó "Hasta luego, Mario Hugo, fuiste un buen amigo."

Al verla levantarse del suelo, me sentí derrotado. Si se iba Patana, con ella se iba todo, y nada volvería a ser ni hermoso ni desconocido, porque gracias a ella las cosas eran así. Con la cara hinchada por el llanto, era lo más hermoso y desconocido que había visto en mi vida, lo único bonito en medio de todo, como una alcancía de oro en medio de un baño público. No quería perderla, aunque sé que realmente nunca la he tenido. Por eso no me pude controlar.

"Patana" dije, y se volvió para verme

"¿Sí?"

"Yo podría ser el padre"

"¿Qué?" preguntó y me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la más idiota idea jamás creada

"¿Qué?" repetí, pero me armé de valor "Digo, sí. Yo podría ser el padre. No te tienes que mudar de Santiago, porque yo te puedo ayudar a cuidar y criar al bebé"

"Pero… pero no es tuyo, Mario Hugo, y, honestamente, eres igual o más pobre que yo, no recibes salario, ¿cómo pretendes criar a un bebé de esa manera? Va a venir Calcetín Con Rombos Man y se va a llevar al chiquillo." Dijo, aferrándose a su panza sin abultar.

"Tendré más de un empleo. Puedo ser mesero, o repartir volantes, ¡puedo vender comida para ratón otra vez! Sí, se mudarán tú y el crío a mi casa, y mi mamá nos puede ayudar, y yo lo voy a tratar como si fuera mío."

"No te lo permitiré." Dijo, y se dio media vuelta para salir del baño

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso"

"Pero Mario Hugo, ¿por qué harías algo tan estúpidamente generoso? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?" preguntó con sospecha

"¡Nada! No tienes que darme absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera tienes que quererme, Patanita. Sólo déjame ayudarte."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó y me atreví a tomarla de las alas

"Porque te a…"

"_¿Ya van a desocupar el baño, idiotas? ¡Algunos sí lo usamos para lo que es, y no para conversar!"_


	2. Los bebés no comen amor, comen fórmula

**_Es bien divertido escribir esto, es como si hablara conmigo misma frente a un espejo en una habitación vacía. Pero en algun momento de la historia de la humanidad alguien lo tiene que leer, asi que..._**

**_pd: ya tengo el libro gordo, y sigo hablando sola_**

* * *

><p>III<p>

"¿Qué hiciste QUÉ?"

"Me dijiste que te contara mi drama, Huachimingo"

"Sí, pero pensé que era la misma wea de _Patana me trata como un perro, aunque sé que eso es lo que soy _ de siempre, ¡no que ella estuviera encinta!" dijo Huachimingo, y detrás de nosotros, una pareja de casetes se nos quedó viendo

"Cállate, ¿quieres? ¡Te van a oír! ¿Qué tal que Tulio o Bodoque frecuentan este bar y te escuchan? Estaría perdida."

"Tulio no creo" dijo Huachimingo mirando su bebida y bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro "¿Entonces Patana está embarazada?"

"Ajá…"

"Y el bebé es de Guaripolo"

"Así es"

"Pero tú te ofreciste a criarlo como si fuera tuyo"

"Básicamente"

"Y Patana aun así no te quiere"

"No"

"Si serás... ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón y resulte ser un monstruo naranja con pico? ¿Vas a dejar que esa cosa te diga _papi? _Te vas a morir de celos cada vez que lo veas."

"No podía dejarla sola, ¡me dijo que se pensaba regresar a su pueblo! Y me dolería más no verla que verla todos los días y que me rechace."

"Estás en un problema grande como una pelusa, amigo." Murmuró Huachimingo mirando pensativamente su vaso lleno y mi vaso vacío. "Además eres ridículamente pobre, ¿cómo vas a mantenerlos a los dos?"

"Amor, Huachimingo, el amor lo puede todo"

"Los bebés no se alimentan de amor, Mario Hugo, necesitan fórmula ¿y sabes qué es lo peor? Lo peor es que Tulio te va a matar cuando se entere. Y con sus propias manos."

"Mientras no la mate a ella"

El día siguiente volvimos a tener reunión, y volví a quedarme dormido. No fue mi culpa, pasé toda la noche viendo imágenes de cómo es el parto de los patos, y quedé tan horrorizado que no pude pegar el ojo toda la noche. Desperté cuando el ala de Patana jaló mi mano y la sorpresa y un cosquilleo me enderezaron en mi silla.

"Tengo un importante aviso" dijo Policarpo "Fuentes fidedignas me han informado que uno de los miembros de este canal se va a convertir en pa-dre"

Patana me miró de reojo y encogí los hombros, tratando de disimular el pánico que me empezaba a llenar. Del otro lado, Huachimingo me miró con los ojos como platos

"Ay, Bodoque, ¿otra vez?" Dijo Tulio y empecé a sentir que tenía la corbata demasiado apretada

"Esos conejitos rojos con voz grave no son míos, Tulio, nunca pudieron comprobarlo" replicó Bodoque, mientras el sudor frío me recorría todo el cuerpo

"Es la mamá de Lino y Lana, ¿verdad? La vi tejiendo pulóveres que parecían pollos" dijo uno de los tramoyas, y mi respiración se empezó a entrecortar

"Esa mujer siempre teje" respondió otro tramoya, y el corazón me latía en las orejas

"No, de quien hablo es nada más y nada menos que…"

"_¡Perdooooon, _Tulio, te juro que criaré a ese niño de la mejor manera posible, pero no me mates!" grité, sucumbiendo al pánico, al mismo tiempo que Policarpo decía que el nuevo padre era el hijo del hermano del sobrino de la tía de uno de los camarógrafos.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PATANA!" gritó Tulio, y ella me miró muy elocuentemente. Del otro lado, Huachimingo hizo _facepalm._

Más tarde, en su oficina, seguía gritándonos. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero sus gritos seguro se escuchaban por todo el canal

"¡¿Están idiotas o qué les pasa, par de retrasados cachondos?! ¡Sobrina, ni siquiera ha pasado una semana de lo de Guaripolo, no seas tan fresca!"

"Tulio, te prometo que criaré a ese niño como si fuera mío… porque lo es"

"¡Tú cállate pedazo de carne con patas, que ni siquiera tienes sueldo, me pagas para salir en el programa, tarado!"

Afuera, el corro de chismosos exclamó un "oooooo"

"Pero Tío, al menos está dando la cara. Cualquier otro pelafustán podría haber usado el dinero que sacó de vender chicles de choclo y mudarse a México"

"¡Esto es inaceptible! ¡Juanín, mi pistola, rápido! ¡Me va a dar otro ataque de panicosis! ¡Necesito oxígeno! ¡Además no puedo enojarme mucho porque me voy a arrugar!"

"¡Tío no seas ridículo! Además Mario Hugo y yo estamos perfectamente seguros de que podemos cuidar a un niño, ¿cierto?" Dijo Patana, pero aun así Tulio me disparó.

Patana gritó y todo se volvió oscuro.

Sentí algo muy frío recorrerme la espalda, y al abrir los ojos, comprobé que estaba empapado.

"¡El agua está helada!" grité

"Eso te pasa por meterte con mi sobrina. ¡Es apenas una niña-mujer!"

"¿Estás loco, tío Tulio? ¡Vas a hacer que se enferme y así menos va a poder cuidarme!"

Patana me tuvo que arrastrar fuera de la oficina, donde los chismosos se reunían. Rápidamente Huachimingo se abrió paso y me llevó en brazos.

"¡No se acerquen, perro caído! ¡Este animal fue empapado con agua muy fría!" gritaba Huachimingo al pasar

"Oh, no puede ser, tendrá un catarro terrible" murmuró Bodoque

"Apesta a perro mo-ja-do" se quejó Policarpo

"Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte así a mi tío, Mario Hugo" susurró Patana, pero sus palabras igual y pudieron haber sido gritadas por un megáfono.

"Abran paso, tengo un perro mojado y no dudaré en usarlo" seguía gritando Huachimingo, mientras el resto se quejaba de mi olor, pero para mí todo olía a rosas, y lo único que se escuchaba eran las palabras de la pajarita verde:

_Fuiste muy valiente, Mario Hugo_


	3. Baby Shower en Casa de Juanín!

**_Si hay gente que pone todo lo que le pasa en Twitter sin tener ningun follower, yo tengo derecho a publicar historias que nadie ve. Y mas me vale publicarla rápido, antes de que pase algo que afecte la relación de estos dos y me arruine la historia o me de más ideas._**

**_Por cierto, justo cuando escribía esto casi acababa de salir el episodio del bebé monstruo, y ahí estaba Patana muy dispuesta a cuidarlo. Digamos que porque no era suyo-suyo. Sí, eso._**

**_Sufro mucho con los espacios, así que pondré puntos suspensivos._**

**_31 minutos no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo. Entonces alguien me leería._**

* * *

><p>El catarro me duró como dos semanas. Pero fueron dos semanas muy buenas.<p>

Huachimingo me llevó a mi casa, y Patana se quedó conmigo. Miró una sola vez a mis múltiples perros con asquito y anunció que mientras iba a hacerme una sopa calientita para que pudiera dormir.

_ "_Dude_, hay una intrusa en la casa_" Dijo Duque cuando se asomó a la cocina

"Es una amiga. Trátala bien" repliqué en español y Patana me miró con curiosidad

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó y negué con la cabeza

"N-no, yo…"

"Espera, ¿hablas perrunés?"

"Soy un perro" ofrecí tímidamente. "Ellos hablan perrunés y comprenden el español, pero sólo Duque y Copi Copi lo hablan. Los demás sólo cuando cantan"

"Fascinante" dijo Patana, y reconocí en sus ojos el brillo de cuando un reportaje la obsesionaba, o cuando tenía un misterio qué resolver, o cuando algo le picaba la curiosidad. "¿qué están dydiciendo ahora?"

_ "_Dude_, te recuerdo que yo soy el macho alfa, y que las pajaritas me tocan a mí"_

"Dice que hola" traduje

"_Oye, ¿no es esa la pajarita verde que tienes al lado de la cama en una foto? Y que cada noche sueñas con ella, y hablas dormido, dices _Oh Patana, yo sabía que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de lo mucho que te amo… Sí, Patana, bésame con todo el fuego del mundo y calién…"

"¿Qué dicen?" preguntó Patana

"Que…. No se te olviden los zapallos en el caldo"

"Ah, sí" dijo ella y se asomó al refrigerador para buscarlos.

"_Con razón quieres que te caliente, está de rechupete la niña" _Dijo Duque.

"¿Y ahora qué dice?"

"Que…. les gusta cómo va quedando el caldo."

"Qué bueno, es que lo hice con cariño"

_"Yo a ella sí le enseñaba el Doggy Style…"_

"¿Qué dice tu perrito?"

"Ahora sí no le entendí nadita" mentí

Así fueron los días en los que estuve enfermo; no fui a trabajar, pero ella me visitaba todos los días con algo de comer. Sabía que su amabilidad no era más que conveniencia, le convenía tener quién le ayudara a cuidar al bebé mientras ella seguía con su vida. Pero me dejé llevar. Quería aprovechar su atención como fuera, interesada o no.

...

IV

El lunes que regresé al trabajo, no llevaba ni cinco pasos cuando me abrazó Policarpo

"Top top top top…"

"¿Qué te pasa, Policarpo?"

"Ay, me pasa cada vez que tengo que organizar una fiesta para dos amigos míos"

"¿Fiesta?"

"Claro, ¡El baby shower! Y como yo seré el padrino, yo mismo me encargaré de organizarla. ¿Te gustan las fiestas temáticas? Las de verduras están in."

"¡No! Mis padres adoptivos eran verduras."

"Bueno, ten tu fiesta fuera de moda entonces, me da igual. Pero yo me encargo de todo, ¡top top top!"

Tras él llegó Patana echando humo

"Mi tío Tulio no quiere que cubra la noticia del sopapo que se atoró en el desagüe, dice que es demasiado arriesgado para mí…" Dijo de mal humor "¿qué quería el tío Policarpo?"

"Organizarnos una fiesta de verduras"

"Hace rato el tío Bodoque me sugirió una fiesta en el hipódromo"

"¿Desde cuándo les importamos tanto?"

"No es que les importen" dijo Juanín llegando de otro lado "Creen que un _baby shower_ es una fiesta donde se mojan muñecas con cubetas, mangueras y bombas de agua"

Un bebé de plástico salió de no sé dónde, dijo "Es veldá" y se fue

"¡Que ineptos!" dijo Patana "¿Qué no saben que un baby shower es para dar regalos a los futuros padres?"

"Ellos sólo quieren ver muñequitas mojadas" dijo Juanín y Patana le sonrió

"¿Y tú, Tío Juanín… qué quieres?" preguntó astutamente

"Pues que tengan una fiesta y una vida felices… Ser padres y padrinos no es cosa fácil"

"Oh, pero tú eres tan responsable, Juanín, que ser padrino para ti es poca cosa" dije, guiñándole el ojo a Patana, que me sonrió de vuelta.

"Eso creo" titubeó Juanín

"Necesitamos un padrino serio y responsable" empezó Patana

"Que nos preste su casa para hacer fiestas"

"Que sea un exótico animal de pelo blanco…."

"Como tú" terminé.

Juanín se sonrojó.

"¿Quieren que yo sea su padrino?"

"¡Gracias por ofrecerte, tío! Ahora, estas son las personas a las que debes invitar al baby shower" dijo Patana, sacando una lista larguísima

"Y mis perros" dije

Juanín repasó la lista, deteniéndose para preguntar:

"¡¿El presidente de la república?!"

"Me debe un favor, y quiero que mi bebé tenga cuna de caoba" dijo Patana.

...

Ese viernes fue la fiesta, y Juanín estaba histérico

"¡Patana, Mario Hugo! ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?"

"Tío Juanín, nos citaste a las 7" Empezó Patana, pero fue interrumpida

"¡Exacto, son las 7 con diez! Pronto estarán aquí los invitados y aún no sé qué servirles: Si ramitas saladas o canapés, Patana, ¿qué sirvo?"

"No sé, tío. Canapés."

"¡Pero tu tío Tulio solo come ramitas saladas!" dijo Juanín con horror

"Entonces ramitas saladas, tío, ¡da igual!"

"¡Claro que no da igual! ¿Cómo va a dar igual?" refunfuñó "Todavía que llegan tarde me dicen que da igual…"

"Ni siquiera llegamos tarde, Juanín, sólo un loco u otro Juanín llegaría a esta…" empecé, y sonó el timbre.

Juanín me sonrió con sorna y cuando estaba por abrir, alguien se le adelantó, abriendo la puerta de golpe y aplastándolo contra la pared.

Era Policarpo, liderando un grupo de verduras cargadas de moños y globos.

"Vamos, gente, a decorar, ¡top top!" dijo aplaudiendo y las verduras pusieron manos a la obra

"¿Pero qué…?" empezó Juanín levantándose y sobándose la cabeza

"Estamos convirtiendo este cuchitril en un lugar a la moda"

"Oye, estás hablando de mi casa… ¿Qué hace una palta con moño sobre la mesa?"

"Es un adorno, Juanín, ubícate. ¿Dónde dejaron los globos en forma de jitomate?"

Poco después llegaron Bodoque y Tulio

"Tío Tulio, llegaste" exclamó Patana y corrió a abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo en seco.

"Yo sólo vine por ramitas saladas" dijo Tulio fríamente, tomó todas las ramitas y un vaso de jugo y se fue a sentar al fondo de la sala. Bodoque se acercó a nosotros.

"Me siento dentro de una ensalada" comentó

"Gracias, Juan Carlos, ese es el punto" dijo Poli muy orgulloso

"¿Faltará mucho para que lleguen las muñequitas y las bombas de agua?"

"Sí." Dijo Patana "¿Nos trajiste un regalo, tío?"

"¿Regalo? Oh, claro, por supuesto que no olvidé que el dinero para su regalo lo acabo de gastar en una apuesta. Les traje…" escarbó sus bolsillos y sacó un puro ya petrificado "Esto"

Patana no estaba impresionada

"¿En serio, tío?"

"No lo desprecies, Patana, no es un puro ya petrificado, es…. Un chupete." Se lo metió a la boca y lo escupió de inmediato, tosiendo "¿ves?"

"A ver, ¿dónde están los invitados y sus regalos?" preguntó Patana en voz alta

"Eso depende, ¿dónde están las muñecas y las bombas de agua?" respondió el conejo rojo

Patana lo ignoró, y se concentró en su Tío

"Tío Tulio, ¿trajiste un regalito para tu…?"

"NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO"

"¿…Sobrino nieto?"

"Tengo una pistola cargada con agua helada, sobrina, considéralo un regalo si no mojo con ella a este pelafustán" me señaló y preferí mirar hacia otro lado.

"Eh…" empecé "Mira, llegaron Lino y Lana con un regalo" Patana volteó de inmediato. Ambos niños se me acercaron y depositaron en mis manos una cosa extraña de color rojo

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" pregunté con asquito

"Parece un animal atropellado" comentó Patana y solté el regalo de inmediato, limpiándome las manos en el pantalón

"Es un gorro" dijo Lino tristemente

"¡¿Según quién?!" exclamó Patana

"Mi mamá" dijo Lana con los ojos en blanco

"Yuck"

Unas horas más tarde, la casa de Juanín estaba a reventar

"¡Vinieron todos! El dinosauro Anacleto, Lolo, Freddy Turbina, El Presidente, Calcetín con Rombos Man…. Ahora todos saben que estoy esperando… Maravilloso" murmuró Patana muy poco convencida

"Por allá anda Percy, está enojado porque mientras él no encuentra a su padrino, nuestro hijo va a tener tres…" comenté para animarla un poco, pero en cambio me miró con desprecio

"¿_Nuestro_ hijo, Mario Hugo? _Mi _hijo. El bebé es _mío" _

"Creí que estábamos guardando las apariencias" dije

"Así es. Para ellos somos una feliz y enamorada pareja, pero no te engañes: El bebé es sólo mío, y tú y yo no somos absolutamente nada. Sólo eres como… un niñero. ¿Estamos?"

"Huachitos" escuchamos detrás, y el desprecio de Patana se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa

"¡Rosario, qué bueno que viniste!"

"No me lo perdía por nada, huachita, ¡siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarían juntos!"

Juro que Patana luchaba por seguir sonriendo

"Claro, Rosario, pero lo que importa no es él" me señaló "Sino el bebé"

"Sí, pero ya que se juntaron para crearlo, deben juntarse para criarlo… ¿y la boda para cuándo?" preguntó y Patana se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo

"¿Boda?" preguntó con la voz temblorosa de una risa extraña "¿Cuál boda? No seas anticuada, Rosario, no va a haber boda"

En el momento que acababa de decir eso se acabó la música. Los últimos fragmentos de _Objeción Denegada _ hicieron eco por el salón, repitiendo un "_Como idiota_" cada vez más suave, mientras todos ahogaban un grito y nos miraban fijamente.

De todos, el único que reaccionó fue Tulio. Se levantó del sillón, depositó calmadamente el plato vacío y su vaso sobre la mesa, se sacudió y acomodó su flamante traje, caminó entre la gente en shock hasta llegar frente a Patana, y la miró con tanta tranquilidad que daba miedo.

"¿Cómo dices, sobrina?" preguntó de un modo tan tranquilo y reservado, tan antinatural para alguien como él, que sentí un escalofrío.

Eso desarmó la falsa seguridad de Patana.

"Tú… escuchaste, tío" dijo, aunque se veía muy nerviosa. Él no se inmutó, sólo levantó las cejas. "Pero tío…" empezó ella, temblando "¡No me pienso casar con el hombre que arruinó mi vida, sólo tengo diecinueve años!" gritó y salió corriendo.

Todos me miraron a mí. Quería salir corriendo como ella, pero sentía los pies anclados al piso. Quería defenderme, decirles que yo no tenía nada que ver con su ruina, pero no podía.

"Ehh... Miren, un ovni" gritó Huachimingo señalando por la ventana, y todos lo miraron feo "¡Hay un ovni afuera! ¡Lo vi! ¡Lo juro! ¡Les juro que es verdad!" insistió y todo mundo, lentamente, dejó de verme a mí y voltearon hacia la ventana. Aproveché para vocalizar un "Gracias" a Huachimingo, que asintió con la cabeza, y para buscar a Patana.

Patana estaba, de nuevo, encerrada en la habitación de Juanín totalmente a oscuras.

"Te gusta mucho este lugar, ¿debería ponerme celoso?" pregunté al entrar. No contestó, pero la escuché sollozar

"Dile a todo mundo que se vaya, y que se lleven sus mugrientos regalos con ellos" respondió

"Creí que querías la cuna de caoba…" empecé, sentándome a su lado en el suelo, después de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad.

Tras un silencio, volví a comenzar

"Pero todos están muy emocionados, y trajeron regalos fantásticos que le van a encantar a _tu _hijo, a lo mejor algunos como el gorro de Lino y Lana no son tan bonitos, pero su mamá lo tejió con amor… ¿Por qué no volvemos a la fiesta que nos organizaron con tanto cariño y te olvidas de la opinión de tu tío, Patana?"

"No es la opinión de mi tío, ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Por dios, Mario Hugo, eres tan estúpido!"

Tomé aire, contando hasta diez mentalmente

"¿Entonces qué pasa?"

"Pasa que…" empezó, suspiró un par de veces y empezó a llorar de nuevo "¡No quiero! ¡No quiero tener un hijo, no quiero estar embarazada! ¡Apenas salga el huevo voy a aplastarlo con un martillo! ¡No quiero que la gente hable mal de mí, no quiero que dejen de admirarme y considerarme un modelo a seguir! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Soy una tonta! No puedo con esto, no quiero un hijo, quiero terminar la universidad y graduarme con honores, quiero ver a mi mamá y mi tío mirándome llenos de orgullo, quiero ser la mejor periodista del mundo, o al menos de Chile, quiero ser libre e independiente, y enamorarme de alguien inteligente y noble, ¡No quiero pasar el resto de mi miserable vida atada a un fracasado como tú! Sin ofender"

"Sin ofender" repetí sarcásticamente, pero no me escuchó

"¿Tú crees que debería deshacerme del huevo?" Preguntó, y me imaginé cómo serían las cosas si todo salía bien.

Nos vi en un domingo, paseando por la plaza, el sol brillando en lo alto y el cielo despejado. La imaginé a mi lado, con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y el mío sobre su cintura. Imaginé a una pequeña, hermosa y desconocida criaturita idéntica a Patana, con sus mismos ojos y su misma sonrisa, la vi suplicándome helado, me vi cargándola sobre mis hombros y haciéndola reír, comprándole un helado y consintiéndola. Vi a la pequeña niña en un vestido azul corriendo detrás de las palomas, y vi a su orgullosa madre con sus suaves plumas entrelazadas con mis dedos.

No podía dejar que un futuro tan brillante se me escapara de las manos. Pero lo que para mí era un futuro brillante, para Patana era miseria pura.

"Creo que deberías hacer lo que tú creas que es mejor para ti" dije "Pero no soportaría la idea de nunca ver a una criaturita con tus ojos"

Sentí que me miraba como si yo fuera un misterio por resolver, o una nota periodística que reportear, y eso me hizo sonrojar.

"Tal vez deberíamos bajar" fue todo lo que dijo después de un rato en silencio, se enjugó la cara y se levantó.

Abajo, la fiesta se había convertido en un caos. Alguien había abierto los regalos, y las envolturas revoloteaban como mariposas. Habían deshecho el gorro de Lino y Lana y ahora jugaban con el hilo a la papa caliente. En una esquina Poli había decorado su peluquín con los moños de los regalos y tomaba algo de color ámbar directamente de un biberón. Alguien se estaba besuqueando con el globo en forma de zapallo, y alguien más se besuqueaba con un zapallo de verdad. Encontré a Bodoque dormido en la cuna, abrazando una botella de champagne. La música seguía a todo volumen, y si los vecinos no se habían quejado, es porque todos estaban en la pequeña casa de Juanín.

Patana esquivaba borrachos, envolturas, vegetales y frituras, saltando entre ellos con sus delicados zapatitos de tacón, llegó al sillón, empujó de una manera muy poco femenina a un sujeto que dormía ahí, y se sentó tranquilamente en medio del caos. Lo único que delataba su pasada crisis era el pañuelo que tenía entre sus alas. La seguí y me senté a su lado.

"Escucha Patana", dije lo más alto que podía para hacerme oír entre la música y los borrachos "Sé que piensas que soy un auténtico idiota, y sé que tienes razón. Pero no te voy a dejar sola. No estás pasando por esto sola, porque yo estoy contigo, así decidas quedarte con el bebé o aplastarlo con un martillo. Yo cambiaré pañales o sostendré el martillo, según lo que decidas. Y si decides tenerlo, sólo por saber que es tuyo, y que vino de tus entrañas, ya con eso podría amarlo como si de verdad fuera mío. Lo prometo"

Patana se volvió para mirarme y me sonrojé de nuevo. Qué demonios, pensé, sólo soy un perro chihuahua sentimental, ¿qué más tenía para ofrecerle que mi lealtad?

"¿Qué dijiste, Mario Hugo? ¡No te escucho!"


	4. Mili en su bolsita tejida a croché

_**Hay dos reviews en esta historia y eso significa que sigo hablando sola frente a un espejo, pero hay dos personas mirando de lejitos, muy entretenidas. Si hubieran podido ver la estúpida sonrisa en mi cara al leer sus reviews les hubiera dado asco o mucha felicidad. O ambas.**_

_**Viene 31 Minutos a mi ciudad, alguien sabe si venden Mario hugos de peluche? Quiero uno. Y quiero mi juanin! grrrrr!**_

_**Abreviario cultural: Tomando la temática de la historia, y como parte de mi vida, puedo asegurarles que el friendzone también nos pega a nosotras. No sólo a los hombres ni a los perros chihuahueños. **_

_**31 Minutos no me pertenece, a menos que las velitas del pastel de mi cumpleaños pasado funcionen**_

_**pd: Lo de los 40 perros es una cifra aproximada**_

* * *

><p>V<p>

Soñé con un bebé que lloraba. No era más que eso, un bebé llorando. Estaba en un cuarto oscuro y no podía ver ni oler nada, sólo estaba el bebé.

En medio del cuarto aparecía el bulto que lloraba, y cuando me acerqué para recogerlo, vi que el bebé era un Guaripolito que se quitó sólo la sábana que lo envolvía, y ya no era chico, sino que crecía hasta ser grande como un edificio, y en un instante la sábana me estaba tapando la boca y no me dejaba respirar, me ataba las manos y pies, y Guaripolo-edificio se abalanzaba sobre mí, y sentía su pútrido aliento sobre mi hocico, y….

Desperté gritando. A mi lado escuché el estúpido bebé llorón y estuve a punto de darme un tiro cuando vi que lo que sonaba tan infernalmente era mi teléfono móvil.

Temblando más de lo normal y con el corazón en los oídos, contesté:

"Aló?" y la musical voz de Patana contestó del otro lado, en un mundo donde no hay Guaripolos pervertidos gigantes que inserten sus asquerosas lenguas en tu garganta.

"Estoy afuera de tu casa" cantó "No me hagas esperar"

Al menos estaba de buen humor, pensé, últimamente se encontraba entre el odio hacia ambos, la desesperación, la tristeza y la frustración.

Sin siquiera haber desayunado, con la sensación de seguir encerrado en una pesadilla, salí de mi casa, donde el sol brillaba y Patana estaba vestida con pants morados, un moño sobre su cola de caballo y una sonrisa radiante

"¡Buenos días! ¿No es un día hermoso?"

"Estás muy feliz" dije, tratando de seguirle el paso mientras comía una miserable fruta como desayuno

"Por supuesto" respondió "Es esto" y me pasó una especie de bolsita a croché de colores, dentro de la cual estaba un pequeño huevo blanco.

Apenas vi el huevo, se me olvidó mi pesadilla, y sentí la manzana dando vueltas por mi estómago. Tuve un poquito de pena porque había perdido mi oportunidad de demostrarle que valía la pena, el huevo ya estaba aquí, y probablemente ella lo rompería y adiós brillante futuro a su lado, volveríamos a ser como éramos antes: ella un bombón inaccesible y yo un perfecto idiota. Pero al mismo tiempo me emocioné al verlo. Ni era mi hijo, ya sé. Pero era _suyo._

"Es…" empecé, y sentí los ojos llenos de lágrimas, qué patético "Es… es hermoso, Patana,… ¡y desconocido! ...Pero lo imaginaba más grande"

Ella empezó a reír, y rio por casi dos minutos sin parar. Se retorcía y al intentar explicarse reía más.

"No es…" tomó aire, tratando de controlar la risa "Ese no es mi huevo. Es un huevo de gallina común y corriente. Mi huevo va a ser más grande, y va a tardar tres meses en formarse, y cuando salga, otro mes en incubarse antes de que el polluelo salga"

"No entiendo"

"¿Nunca tuviste que cuidar un huevo en el colegio como si fuera un bebé?"

"Mi compañero se lo comió a la primera oportunidad" recordé, y pensé que muy _open mind_ debieron ser en mi colegio si mi compañero de bebé era un tipo, un varón, del que ni me acuerdo.

"Pues yo lo cuidé muy bien y saqué un 7 limpio. Se llamaba Lani y le tejía vestiditos, le pegué ojitos y tenía un tutú. Estuvo conmigo hasta que… se pudrió." Recordó ella con nostalgia. "Pensaba que sería una buena idea hacer un ejercicio parecido, para cuando tengamos mi huevo. No has de saber nada sobre cómo cuidar un bebé"

"Claro que sí" me defendí "Yo mismo críe a la mitad de mis perros"

"Y por eso mismo hacen fiestas de las que nunca te enteras." Se burló y cuando llegamos a la plaza me entregó el huevo "Ten. Imagina que es un bebé"

"¿Niño, niña o algo más?" pregunté

"¿Eso qué importa?" rio Patana

"Siempre quise una niña" confesé. "¿Tú nunca imaginaste cómo sería cuando tuvieras hijos?"

"No es que no me gusten los niños, sólo que nunca me imaginé con uno. Quería tener un hijo cuando ya hubiera tenido todo lo importante: Fama, dinero, amor…" suspiró "Claro que todo eso ya no importa"

"No te puedes poner dramática frente a Mili, ¿qué va a pensar de su mami?" dije, y le hablé al huevo "No creas lo que dice tu madre, cariño. Llegaste en el momento perfecto"

"¿Mili?"

"Diminutivo de Emilia, así se llama"

"¿Mi hija se llama Emilia?" preguntó Patana sonriendo de nuevo, y me siguió el juego "¿y cómo es Mili?"

"Físicamente es igual a ti, pero de carácter es más tímida. Y le gustan los helados y los globos, y…"

"Ten cuidado, Mili, tu papá tiene la mala costumbre de hacer que cabros chicos pierdan sus globitos"

"¡ESO SÓLO FUE UNA VEZ!... ¿Te burlas de mí, Patanita?"

"No, claro que no" dijo, aunque seguía riéndose. Me sentía tan cómodo así con ella, era como si se uniera la niña feliz y optimista que era antes con la de ahora que empezaba a no ignorarme tanto, y en medio de mi felicidad me puse a lanzar y cachar el huevo en el aire.

"Mario Hugo, ¡Ten Cuidado!"

"Sólo estamos jugando, no pasa na…"

"¡Perro!"

"Oye" empecé "Yo no te digo por tu raz…" pero antes de terminar tropecé con una persona que paseaba a su perro con correa, el huevo salió volando y cayó en el sombrero de cola de alguien.

Corrí a limpiar como pude el sombrero, y unos ojos amarillos me miraron fijamente

"Tú trabajas en 31 minutos"

"¡Oh, no!"

"¿Sabes si me van a dar mi show? ¡Quiero mi show, quiero mi…! ¡BOOM!"

El impulso me lanzó contra un árbol, Dante Torobolino se levantó, se sacudió y siguió como si nada, y los restos carbonizados del huevo cayeron a mi lado.

Patana corrió a mi lado

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, pero creo que Mili no" dije mirando las cáscaras grises y Patana empezó a reír

"Olvida a Mili" me dijo, tomándome de la mano para levantarme, "Míranos, Mario, sólo somos una mujer de diecinueve años y un cabro de veintidós, ¿cómo vamos a ser padres si no podemos con un simple huevo?"

"Eso fue culpa mía" reconocí

"Sí, fue tu culpa. No puedes ser el niñero si apenas puedes cuidar de ti mismo"

"¡Pero yo me sé cuidar! Además cuido a Chaucha, Coliforme, Tepo Tepo, Yo…"

"Eso no cuenta" Interrumpió Patana, y por vez primera decidí mostrarle que no era tan tarado como ella creía. La tomé de la mano y la jalé conmigo

"Acompáñame"

. . .

Llegamos a mi casa, y agradecí que todo estuviera en su lugar, cosa que nunca pasa. Abrí la puerta y como siempre mis cuarenta perros se me echaron encima

"¡_Mario Hugo!"_

_ "¡Llegaste!"_

_ "¡¿Dónde estabas?!"_

Entre todos se abrió paso Cucky, con un delantal rosa como ella

_"¡Abran paso, animales!"_ gritó e ignoró a los otros gritándole que ella también era un animal _"Mario bonito, te fuiste sin desayunar"_

"Sí, tenía un asunto…" empecé, y los otros treinta y nueve me interrumpieron

"_¿Quién es ella?"_

_"¡Hola!"_

_ "¡Yo dije hola primero!"_

"Hola nena, ¿puedo oler tu trasero?" dijo Duque en español

"¡Duque!" grité, escandalizado, mientras todos mis perros se abalanzaban sobre Patana "¡Déjenla en paz, que está esperando!" Todos se alejaron automáticamente de ella, y Patana saludó

"Hola, me llamo Patana, y…"

"_Yo te conozco, eres la _amiga especial_ de…"_

"¿Qué dicen?" preguntó Patana

"Nada" y me volví a los perros "Es mi amiga, ya la conocen."

"_¿Es ella? Cabro, que del modo que hablas de ella la imaginaba mucho más bonita. Además de nada te sirve un ave si tú eres un mamífero" _dijo Cucky muy indignada

_ "No te pongas celosa, Cucky_." Respondió Rucia "_¿y la vas a dejar aquí afuerita a que le dé el sol o qué?"_

"Ya sé, en lugar de invitarla a pasar y darle tú…"

"Duque, cállate"

"¿Qué? Se te va a adelantar otro… O espera, ¿ya lo hicieron?"

"Duque…"

"La bola de pelos naranja, ¿verdad?"

"Duque, te lo advierto"

"Yo sólo digo que…" empezó y salté sobre él. Como siempre, la lucha acabó en juego y terminamos todos echados en el sillón. Patana miraba todo esto con aires de no saber bien qué hacer. Terminó acompañando a Copi Copi (el único junto a Duque que habla español) a la cocina, donde alcancé a oír su conversación cuando iba a servirme jugo

"Y… ¿Qué te parece nuestra casa?"

"Es muy bonita. Me gusta ese desorden ordenado, es muy… acogedor"

"Normalmente Mario Hugo pone flores en ese florero que ves ahí, pero me las comí. En cambio dejé una cáscara de plátano, ¿crees que lo note?"

"Es muy distraído" comentó Patana

"A ratos. Se le olvida comer, pero a nosotros nos alimenta muy bien. Es muy amable" dijo Copi Copi

"No lo dudo"

"¿Y ustedes dos son amigos? Te admira muchísimo, siempre está hablando de ti."

"Pues sí, somos amigos y ya."

"¿Y a ti no te gusta de algo más?" preguntó Copi Copi, e imaginé que el bastardo había estado guiando la conversación hasta ese momento

"No sé, nunca lo había pensado" dijo Patana

"Si vale la pena, yo creo. No cualquiera se ofrece a cuidar cuarenta perros y un bebé con el salario que tiene. Sobre todo si el bebé ni siquiera es suyo"

"Sí, lo sé"

"Es que de verdad le gustas muchísimo, tiene todas las revistas en las que sales, y en las noches…." Empezó Copi Copi y decidí que era momento de interrumpir

"Hoooola, yo venía por jugo, nada más. Copi Copi, vete a ver la tele"

"Pero todavía no acabamos de…."

"Obedece" ordené y se fue de mala gana "Discúlpalos, no salen mucho. Es difícil pasear cuarenta perros"

"No te preocupes, con Mili podremos dividirlos de 13.3 cada uno. Tendrás que cortarles las colas" dijo Patana riendo de su chiste matemático, y en lugar de comentarle que cortar las colas era cruel e innecesario, me quedé con la idea de que ella también estaba pensando en una familia. ¡Y conmigo! ¡Qué hermoso y desconocido!


	5. Problemas grandes como pelusas

**_Hola, espejo y las dos personas geniales que leen esto, soy yo de nuevo. _**

**_Recuerdo el concierto y se me pone la piel chinita, fue tan hermoso... además que comprobé mi teoría de que Huachimingo tiene poderes extraños, lo que me lleva a dos headcanons de él:_**

**_1- Siendo un animal tan milenario, en realidad es mucho más inteligente y sabio de lo que le dan crédito, por eso le cae bien a Mario Hugo, se la vive aconsejándole_**

**_y 2.- Es pelusas-bender! (Como en Avatar son Waterbenders y Airbenders, que controlan estos elementos, y así? Así)_**

**_Escribo esto robándole tiempo a mis treinta mil proyectos finales, así que... lean. Gracias. Y 31 minutos no me pertenece, si fuera así, hubiera obligado a Rodrigo Salinas a ir a México y así Mario Hugo hubiera hablado en el concierto_**

* * *

><p>VI<p>

"Bienvenidos a 31 minutos, el programa con menos chismes de todos" Empezó Tulio ese sábado en la noche. Todos mirábamos de lejecitos mientras él lograba hacer eso de leer y sonreír al mismo tiempo, no sé cómo hace eso. Yo sólo digo lo que pienso. Por eso no me ascienden, creo.

No había visto a Patana, estaba muy ocupado con una nota de una sandía que quería operarse para ser melón, la pobre.

"En los titulares de hoy veremos… _El chisme más caliente, inmoral e impresionante de la farándula actual _Oh, qué interesante, _el embarazo fuera del matrimonio de la reportera Patricia Ana Tufillo, sobrina de Tu…_¡Corten! ¡Corten ahora mismo!" gritó y lanzó una mirada asesina a Policarpo.

"Yo no fui, Tulio, ¡Lo juro!" Exclamó Poli "Patana me agrada, ¡no la pondría en evidencia frente a los medios como carne fresca!"

"¡Juanín!"

"Nadie se ha metido con las noticias hoy, Tulio, ¡no sé qué clase de persona haría algo así!  
>¡Pero ya cálmate!"<p>

"¿Por qué demonios debería calmarme? Se están metiendo con mi sobrina, juro que cuando encuentre al respon…"

"Porque… ESTAMOS AL AIRE"

"Ah…" empezó Tulio, y juro que lo vi mascullar un "mierda" antes de continuar "Bueno, estamos en 31 minutos, el noticiero menos embarazado… eh, embarazoso de todos. Ahora vamos con el reality de mi encinta… eh… encantadora sobrina, Patana. Patana, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu reality?"

"Vas después de Patana, prepárate con tu sandía" me dijo Juanín al pasar

En las pantallas que mostraban lo que los espectadores veían salió el local donde ocurría el reality de Patana, y ella estaba sentada ahí, más verde de lo normal

"Patana… ¿no nos vas a decir qué pasó en el refrigerador?" empezó Tulio, y ella miró a la cámara, con los ojos desenfocados. Sentí un vuelco en el estómago.

"Ya se acabó, tío"

"¿Cómo que ya se acabó? ¿Qué pasó con el yogur, o el cebollín y la mayonesa y…?" empezó Tulio y Patana empezó a llorar

"¡Me los comí!" lloró

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero esa comida llevaba _años _podrida!"

"¡Ya sé!"

"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste, sobrina?"

"¡Porque tenía antojos porque estoy embarazada!" chilló Patana y se agachó fuera de cámara. Todos escuchamos su vómito

"¡No puede ser! Rápido Mario Hugo, entra a disimular con la noticia de la sandía!" gritó Juanín, pero no lo oí porque salí corriendo al local del refrigerador, donde ayudé a levantarse a una Patana que temblaba como un perro chihuahua, limpiándose torpemente el pico

"Lo arruiné todo, ¿verdad?" preguntó con la voz rota

"No, Patanita, lo hiciste muy bien…" le dije, sujetando la mitad de su peso "¡Alguien traiga un médico!" miré al camarógrafo que grababa todos mis movimientos "Mierda, Turo, ¡Deja de grabar! ¡Carajo, no hay respeto!" grité, aunque no se pueden decir groserías en televisión nacional. El camarógrafo, lejos de hacerme caso, acercó la cámara a Patana, y en un arranque de desesperación, lancé un escupitajo contra el lente de la cámara.

Se encendió la ampolletita de "Off Air" y en el estudio hubo un enorme silencio.

"Pata…" empecé, pero se levantó sin ayuda de los médicos y me fulminó con la mirada

"¿Además de arruinar mi vida quieres ahora arruinar mis notas, Mario Hugo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Aléjate de mí" dijo y me empujó

"Pero… sólo quiero ayudar…"

"¡Pues no sirve de nada! ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí y aléjate! ¿A ti qué te importa? ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en todo esto, Mario Hugo, el bebé ni siquiera es tuyo!" Todos soltaron un respingo "¿de qué te sirve todo esto, eh?"

"De nada, pero…"

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Pretendes que me gustes así? ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un fracasado con miles de perros para ahogar tu soledad, criado por verduras, sin sueldo, apestoso, y muy bajito! ¿Pensabas que con esto te ibas a ganar mi afecto? ¡Pues te equivocas!"

Intenté respirar y contar hasta diez.

No llegué al dos.

"¡Al menos yo no soy tan idiota como para meterme con alguien que ni siquiera sabe mi nombre a los CUARENTA MINUTOS de noviazgo! ¡Me tienes completamente HARTO! ¡Todo lo que hago lo hago para ayudarte y tú no tienes un poquito de gratitud! ¡Me ofrecí a criar a tu hijo, por Dios! ¡Y tú no eres más que una niña malcriada, sabelotodo y egocéntrica!"

"Entonces ¡Vete! ¡Puedo criar a ese niño sola! Si tanto me detestas, ¡¿por qué no te vas?!" gritó Patana

"¡PORQUE TE AMO, PÁJARA IDIOTA!" grité yo echando chispas.

"¡NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTA EL NOMBRE DE EMILIA!"

"Y YO ODIARÍA TENER UNA BOLA DE PELOS NARANJA COMO HIJO"

"¡TANGANANICA!"

"¡TANGANANÁ!" Grité de regreso y azoté la puerta del estudio

...

VII

"Bueno, eso fue…" empezó Huachimingo. Estábamos en nuestros asientos favoritos del pequeño bar que frecuentábamos, y otra vez su vaso estaba lleno y el mío vacío.

"¿Desastroso? pregunté

"Muy entretenido" admitió "como de teleserie. Pero esas cosas suben el rating"

"¿Crees que Tulio me despida?"

"¡No! ¡Tal vez hasta ganes un premio al mejor escándalo entre dos reporteros! ¡Sí existe, se lo ganó mi primo segundo sobrino de tercer grado Huichilingo, cuando le lanzó una zanahoria en la cara a una reportera que no se callaba! Te juro que es… no, no existe ningún premio, y si existiera, no te lo merecerías." No respondí "Sólo están nerviosos, y dijeron cosas que no son reales por eso. Estoy seguro que ella lo entenderá"

"Si antes yo no le gustaba, ahora menos" me lamenté

"Quizás ahora todo esté mejor para ti. Quizás nunca debiste ayudarla. Hay problemas que son como pelusas y crecen cada vez más, y no queda de otra que… desaparecerlas" dijo Huachimingo haciendo y desapareciendo pelusas entre sus dedos mientras hablaba.

"Ni siquiera debería volver al…" empecé, pero sonó mi teléfono "¿Aló?"

"_Mario Hugo, soy Tulio Triviño, el importante y más famoso conductor de noticias del…."_

"Me hiciste aprenderme tu biografía, Tulio, ya lo sé"

"_Excelente. Ven ahora mismo a mi mansión. Trae todo tu odio, y también un poco de antipatía. Y a Huachimingo también"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>No me gusta hacer notas al final de los capítulos, siento que pierden continuidad, pero hoy debo hacer una excepción, porque lo acabé en cliffhanger y me burlo de ustedes porque no sé cuando pueda volver a publicar esto, quizás hasta que salga de vacaciones *insertar risa malvada aquí*<em>**

**_Y otra cosa, desgraciadamente las razones por las que a Patana no le gusta Mario Hugo no fueron inventadas. Son verídicas. Lo dijo en una entrevista de Google. P_****_ero soy como un buen capitán, y me hundiré con este barco._**

**_Nos leemos luego, espejo y dos personas que leen esto!_**


	6. Hasta Guaripolo tiene derecho a la vida

**_Hola, hoy no hubo capítulo nuevo y estoy aburrida._**

**_Quiero decir que estoy tan sumergida en este ship que presiento que terminaré como Jack de Titanic: muerta, congelada y hundida._**

**_Si 31 minutos fuera mío, habría más abrazos disimulados y caricias en la manita entre estos dos. _**

* * *

><p>En la mansión de Tulio se libraba lo que parecía una táctica militar, con uniformes y todo. Entramos interrumpiendo a Bodoque, que daba lecciones de defensa personal a los demás funcionarios.<p>

"Mario Hugo, qué bueno que llegaste" dijo Tulio

"¿Pero qué es todo esto?"

"Ya descubrimos quién humilló de tal forma en televisión nacional a mi querida sobrina."

"Era un espía del canal de la competencia, coló la noticia de su embarazo" dijo Juanín

"No, eso es lo de menos. Me refería a quien empezó todo. ¡Vamos a matar a Guaripolo!"

"¡¿Qué?!" No es que me opusiera a la idea, sólo que no podía creerlo

"Si no lo matamos, es probable que lo dejemos sin vida" dijo Bodoque

"Así es, por humillar y menoscabar la pureza de mi sobrina, vamos a salir a buscarlo y le vamos a enseñar a no meterse con nosotros. Yo usaré este bate, Juanín lo va a mirar feo mucho tiempo, Bodoque lo golpeará con su guitarra y Poli…"

"Yo lo golpearé con este pesado y carísimo bolso deportivo" dijo Policarpo y rio malvadamente

"Como tú fuiste el más afectado, te dejamos dar el tiro de gracia. Toma" dijo Tulio y me dio una pistola.

"Suena divertido" dije, encogiendo los hombros. "¿Y dónde está ese zoquete?"

"Nadie lo sabe" dijo Tulio. "¡Vamos a buscarlo!"

"¡Ni siquiera está en este país!" escuchamos a alguien, y Patana se asomó por el barandal de la planta alta "Subió fotos de México"

"Bien, ¡Vamos a México!"

"¡No, basta! ¡La violencia no va a solucionar nada, sólo va a generar más violencia!" gritó Patana y bajó corriendo.

"Silencio, sobrina, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡El bebé es mío, y no voy a permitir que maten a su padre biológico! ¡Tengo todo que ver con esto! Además sigo siendo pura, independientemente de…."

"¡Vamos por ese pelafustán!" gritó Bodoque y todos gritaron detrás de él.

"¡No, deténganse!" gritó Patana "Mario Hugo, ¡no pueden hacer esto!" y en medio del odio que sentía salió una llamita tímida cuando me tomó de la mano y me jaló "Me la debe" dije tan frío como pude.

"¡No puedes matar a Guaripolo, porque tiene derecho a la vida!" exclamó ella y cuando la miré comprendí que no éramos tan diferentes. Ahí estaba yo, amándola aunque conociera todos sus defectos, aunque ella me despreciara. Y ahí estaba ella, amando a Guaripolo aunque fuera un vago imbécil que le tiraba a todo lo que se moviera, bueno para nada y con el cerebro medio consumido por el alcohol y las drogas. Y ahí estaba Guaripolo, que… supongo se ama a sí mismo. "Lamento todo lo que te dije. No eres un idiota, eres más inteligente de lo que te he dado crédito, y eres leal, y sé que tienes más moral que esa bola de idiotas" Dijo al borde del llanto "Por favor, no los dejes hacer esto. Te daré lo que me pidas"

A veces me molesta mucho lo tonto que soy.

"Oigan" grité a mis amigos, que iban haciendo escándalo en medio de la calle "¡México queda del otro lado!"

"Pero está en el norte, hacia allá nos dirigimos" respondió Bodoque a gritos.

"Pero es más fácil y rápido cruzar por abajo que por arriba" grité de regreso

"Eso no va a funcionar, es la idea más…" susurró Patana y le di un codazo "¡Digo, sí! ¡Por abajo es por donde viajamos los pájaros migratorios! Yo sé de eso porque yo soy una pájara."

Se miraron entre sí

"Eso no tiene sentido" dijo Bodoque y se me ocurrió algo

"Tengo una idea: ustedes viajen por el sur y nosotros por el norte, ¿muy bien, Juan Carlos? _Te apuesto_ que llegamos primero"

"¿Q-qué dijiste?"

"_Apuesto_ que escuchaste lo que dije" y Bodoque se detuvo en seco, temblando.

"¿E-estás apostando conmigo?"

"¿Quieres _apostar_ que sí?" Se le dilataron las pupilas.

"¡Apuesto mi casa! ¡NO! ¡Apuesto mi casa, mis propiedades, la mansión de Tulio y mis orejas a que llegamos antes que ustedes!" hiperventiló Bodoque

"¡No mi mansión!" gritó Tulio

"¡Cállate, idiota! Y muévanse que tengo una apuesta que ganar ¡Rápido!"

"Eso fue… brillante" admitió Patana "No van a llegar ni a Ministro Carvajal, mi tío olvidó su espejo favorito acá. Gracias"

"No le has pedido perdón" observó Huachimingo

"Es verdad. Lo siento"

"Ni le has dicho que es muy inteligente"

"Lo eres" dijo Patana mirándome y sentí la sangre subiendo hasta mis orejas.

"Aunque gaste todo su tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero en causas imposibles como pájaras idio…" Patana le encajó su zapatito de tacón en el pie "¡Auch!"

"¡Ya entendió, Huachimingo!" dijo muy indignada y se fue. Huachimingo chasqueó los dedos guiñándome un ojo, y un puñado de pelusas le cayeron encima a la pajarita verde, tumbándola.

"¡Huachimingo!" exclamé

"Tú no te ibas a vengar, pero yo sí. Eso hacen los amigos"

"Viene para acá, y pega fuerte" dije y Huachimingo se echó a reír, chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo justo cuando Patana llegaba echando chispas

"¡¿A dónde se fue ese miserable recolector de pelusas?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nótese el odio de Mario Hugo hacia Guaripolo XD<em>**

**_Este capitulo acaba medio fome, entonces subiré el que sigue pronto. Esto es la calma antes de la tormenta, ya se viene lo bueno, lo prometo! No dejen de leer!_**


	7. El rey de la Friendzone ha abdicado

**_Estamos en la recta final de esta historia y necesito distraerme._**

**_Por ahí hay un easter egg de otro fanfic de 31 minutos, encuéntrenlo!_**

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después, como siempre, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. En lo que parecía el episodio más tranquilo de la temporada, Tulio había bajado la guardia, incluso contaba chistes con Bodoque. De su intento de matar a Guaripolo no quedaba más que el recuerdo, pues cuando iban en la esquina Ministro Carvajal con Ministro Carvajal se les antojaron salvajemente unos helados y ahí quedó su venganza.<p>

"Gracias Bodoque" dijo Tulio, secándose las lágrimas de risa "En fin, en otro ámbito de la noticia, la empresa _Surprise _tiene un importante anuncio. Patana nos informa"

Patana, desde ese incidente, andaba con el humor de antes de que todo pasara: optimista y amable como siempre. Últimamente se había emocionado un poco con la idea de tener su propio bebé, y pasábamos mucho tiempo leyendo en la biblioteca todo sobre el cuidado de los pajaritos recién nacidos.

"Efectivamente, tío. Me encuentro con la vocera de _Surprise, _Nena Siencinta, quien tiene una importante declaración. Dime, Nena"

"Queremos informar que tuvimos una confusión con la mercancía, los distribuidores pensaron que la basura era lo que vendíamos. Todas las pruebas que vendimos eran las defectuosas. Por lo tanto, si alguien compró una prueba de embarazo _Surprise _en los últimos tres meses, podría no estar embarazada. Felicidades o lo sentimos, según sea el caso"

La sonrisa de Patana se petrificó.

"… ¿Qué?"

"Que si compraron una prueba de embarazo en los pasados tres meses, saldría un falso positivo. Se nos chispoteó, como dicen."

Patana repitió la pregunta

"… ¿Qué?"

"El nuevo lote sí funciona. Como esta" dijo Nena, enseñando una caja rosa que Patana le arrebató de las manos antes de salir corriendo.

Menos de diez minutos después ya estaba en el estudio. Se había sacado las zapatillas, y sus pies estaban grises. Su pelo naranja se había esponjado y por alguna razón estaba cubierto de hojas y ramitas. Sudando, entró con una mano sosteniendo sus zapatos y la otra la cajita rosa, empujó gente y se encerró en el baño. Ni siquiera pego la calcomanía de faldita. Todos miraron la puerta y luego siguieron con lo que hacían. Todos, claro, menos yo.

No podía moverme. Estaba dividido por emociones contrarias. Quería que la prueba diera positivo, incluso aunque el padre biológico no fuera yo, quería un futuro formado de lo que llevábamos planeando, quería mi domingo en la plaza con un cielo azul y una niña corriendo por ahí, quería una familia con ella. Pero quería también que la prueba estuviera equivocada, yo también quería verla graduándose con honores, verla llegar hasta donde yo sólo podía soñar.

No sabía qué sentir.

Cinco minutos que parecieron treinta, Patana salió del baño. Había recuperado el glamour y los zapatos. Le brillaban muchísimo los ojos, y sonreía como nunca.

¿Era porque podríamos tener una familia, o porque por fin podía olvidarse del bebé y de mí?

No me dejó preguntarle

"¡Mario Hugo, es fantástico!" gritó y corrió a abrazarme. Casi caigo con su peso, en shock, antes de reaccionar y abrazarla también, acomodando mi mejilla sobre las mullidas plumas de su hombro. Olía a frutilla.

Me soltó del abrazo, pero no de los hombros. Me jaló hacia sí y cerró los ojos.

¿Estaba pasando lo que creía? ¿Estaba a punto de besarme? Pero había esperado tanto este momento que estaba petrificado y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué hacía con mis manos? ¿Tenía que cerrar los ojos? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? ¿Tengo que decirle algo? ¿Es antes o después del beso? Mi instinto de perro chihuahua me ganó, estaba temblando. ¿Ella notaba que estaba temblando? ¡Bésame de una maldita vez, pájara tonta!

Su pico estaba cerca de mí, había cerrado los ojos, podía sentirlo. Y justo entonces escuché detrás:

_"Ehem…"_

Y el coro de risas. Abrí los ojos, y vi que habían hecho un círculo a nuestro alrededor, con Tulio a mi lado, arqueando las cejas. Se volvió a aclarar la garganta, Patana me soltó y caí al suelo

"Eh… Hola, tío"

Tulio sonrió sarcásticamente

"¿Qué hay de nuevo, sobrina?" preguntó y todos hicieron ese "uuuh" de burla, mientras a lo lejos alguien cantaba _Son Pololos_

La sonrisa de Patana resplandecía, lo podía ver desde el suelo

"¡No estoy embarazada!" celebró, y todos con ella. Aunque era bueno, se me revolvió un poco el estómago.

"¡Fantástico! Festejaremos después de la reunión. Vamos"

"Si no vamos, Juanín se pondrá como loco" dijo Bodoque, y al pasar a mi lado levantó el pulgar y me guiñó el ojo

"Ya saben que es un his-té-rico" dijo Policarpo, y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

Tulio se detuvo frente a mí mientras me levantaba

"Por cierto, Mario Hugo, estás despedido"

"¡¿Quéeee?!" preguntamos al unísono Huachimingo, Patana y yo

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"El Señor Manguera me lo dijo desde que dijiste groserías y escupiste en vivo, pero como te ofreciste a cuidar a mi sobrino nieto y adoptarlo como tuyo, no quise hacerlo. Pero ya que mi sobrina no está embarazada, ándate para tu casa."

"¡Pero tío!"

"Vamos a la reunión" dijo Tulio y se la llevó de los hombros.

Por segunda vez en menos de tres minutos, estaba petrificado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Huachimingo

"Acabo de perder mi oportunidad de tener una familia con Patana… ¡y mi empleo!"

"¡Pero ella sí te quiere! ¡Y estuvo a punto de besarte! ¡Es increíble, todos estos años arrastrándote como un miserable insecto frente a ella han dado frutos! ¡Eres la inspiración para cientos de sujetos desafortunados en la _friendzone_! ¡Serás recordado como el que después de tantos años logró salir!" dijo Huachimingo y me abrazó "Vamos a la reunión, ya verás cómo todo se irá arreglando"

...

IX

"Pero tío Tulio, ¡no puedes despedir a Mario Hugo!"

"¡Claro que puedo, y lo haré! Dame tres buenas razones para no hacerlo, sobrina"

"Pues… Es un reportero no tan malo, y es muy noble, y es inteligente… Además no lo puedes despedir si ni siquiera recibe salario"

"Bueno, Patana, ¿y a ti por qué te importa?" preguntó Tulio, y todos nos volvimos para verla. Y Patana, la misma Patana que siempre tenía las respuestas a todas las preguntas, se quedó callada. Y esa misma mina que podría entrevistar a un ladrón sin miedo, pareció encogerse y sonrojarse al responder:

"Porque… porque yo… lo…"

Huachimingo me apretó del brazo, mientras mi corazón se detenía por un instante.

Antes de que terminara su oración, una moto atravesó la pared de la entrada, cruzó por todo el pasillo llevándose dos escritorios y un secretario, atravesó las paredes contiguas de las otras habitaciones y entró a la sala de juntas. En medio del smog y los escombros apareció una figura monstruosa que no pude reconocer, y esa figura dijo una sola cosa, la palabra (si se le puede llamar así) que me perseguía en mis pesadillas, que me llenaba la boca del amargo bilis del odio y de los celos, y seguro a Patana la complacía en sus noches felices:

"_Huaa" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chan chan chaaaaan<em>**


	8. Jugo en polvo para un corazón roto

**_Hola, no había publicado. La universidad hizo un experimento para ver los efectos de dos semanas sin dormir en un cerebro humano, le puso de nombre "finales" y experimentaron conmigo también. Con decirles que puedo oler colores..._**

**_Se supone que era un último capítulo largo, pero lo partí en dos para conservar el drama. Entonces este es el penúltimo. El fanfic y la nueva temporada llegan a su fin, ¿qué será de nosotros?_**

**_31 Minutos no me pertenece, pero si fuera así ahorita mismo estarían empezando a grabar la 5ta temporada._**

**_Y la cosa en México sí está como para andar rogándole a Dios que no nos maten._**

* * *

><p>Era Guaripolo, con un poncho colorido, un sombrero de mariachi y una botella con un gusano adentro.<p>

"¡Guaripolo!" gritaron todos al unísono

"¿Dónde andabas?" preguntó Tulio "¡Te buscamos por todos lados!"

"Me fui a un viaje espiritual a México. Huaa."

"¿Y funcionó?" preguntó Bodoque

"Sí, todo el tiempo lo pasé rogándole a Dios que no me mataran" dijo "Pero ya regresé para seguir siendo el personaje favorito de los niños de 31 Minutos.  
>Huaa"<p>

Guaripolo se bajó de su moto y caminó hacia nosotros

"A ver cuando terminamos lo que empezamos… chiquito" susurró al pasar a mi lado mientras me acariciaba la cara con un dedo. Le gruñí. "Oh, pájara verde, ¿es cierto lo que leí en el periódico que encontré en un basurero de camino para acá?" sacó el periódico, cubierto de fruta podrida "¿Vas a tener un Guaripolito?"

"En realidad…" empezó Patana, pero él la interrumpió

"Prometo ser un gran padre. Le enseñaré a robar desde chico"

"¿Regresaste sólo por eso?" preguntó Patana, y empecé a sentirme fuera de lugar

"Por supuesto, pájara ver… Patana"

"¡Y recordaste mi nombre!" dijo ella, muy feliz, mientras a su lado el mundo se me derrumbaba otra vez.

"¿Cómo olvidar el nombre de la madre de mis hijos?" dijo Guaripolo y la tomó de la cintura. Patana no protestó. ¿Por qué no protestaba?

"¡Pero si lo acaba de leer en el periódico! Patanita, por favor, no me digas que…" empecé, pero me interrumpió Guaripolo:

"Vamos, tenemos mucho que conversar" y se fueron.

¡Ese zoquete le había arruinado la vida y yo, señores, YO la había ayudado a reconstruirla, regresa el tarado y se queda con ella! ¡Merezco algo de crédito!

A mi alrededor se escuchó un "Uhh" colectivo, y fueron saliendo uno por uno por el hueco que había en la pared.

"Por si te lo preguntabas, sigues despedido. Juanín, dale su sopa de compensación económica" me dijo Tulio al salir. Detrás de él, Juanín me entregó una sopa caliente

"Espero que te guste, la hice con cariño" dijo con lástima, antes de irse.

"Si quieres un día te presto una novia, Mario Hugo. Aunque tendrás que soportar que sólo hablen de mí" dijo Bodoque al pasar.

"Todavía te puedo presentar una prima, es una guantecita de encaje muy mona" sugirió Guantecillo.

Huachimingo se limitó a darme su sonrisa de "Así es la vida" y un apretón de hombros antes de salir con el resto.

...

X

Y terminé justo como en un principio: Solo, deseando morir, alternando jugo en polvo con alcohol para ver cuál hacia efecto más rápido, mientras mis perros carreteaban detrás de mí, pero estaba demasiado deprimido para protestar.

Duque llegó y se sentó a mi lado, comiéndose mi compensación económica.

"Ya sabes cómo es la cosa, Mario Hugo. La vida es como un auto, que persigues y persigues y nunca logras atrapar, nunca…" dijo

"Eso no me hace sentir mejor" murmuré yo, limpiándome la cara de su saliva y la sopa

"Bueno, la vida es como un hueso que muerdes y muerdes y…"

"Déjame solo" dije, y en eso sonó mi teléfono. Una esperanza ligerísima hizo que se me revolviera el estómago y ahora sí me sentí un poquito ebrio.

Contesté temblando.

"¿A-aló?" empecé y no aguanté más "Patana, ¿eres tú?"

"_No,_" contestó la voz de mi mejor amigo "_Soy Huachimingo" _una pausa en la que no pude evitar resoplar _"Bueno, si no querías que fuera yo dime y corto la llamada, tarado" _dijo

"¡No! Lo siento, Huachimingo, esperaba que fueras…."

_"Ya sé. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que ya has rogado más de lo que una persona con dignidad debería rogarle a otra. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un bar y buscas una perrita que te ayude a disipar la tristeza? Eso te hará sentir mejor"_

"No tengo ganas de nada" suspiré y del otro lado escuché otro suspiro.

"_Bueno, ¿entonces no quieres que vaya a tu casa, hermano?"_

_ "_No, gracias, de verdad sólo quiero estar…." Empecé y sonó el timbre. _Mierda, Huachimingo, _pensé y me dirigí a la puerta

"Huachimigo" dije por teléfono antes de abrir la puerta "Te dije que quería estar solo"

"_¡Pero si yo estoy en mi casa!"_

"Entonces ¿quién…?" empecé, y luego vi el carrete detrás de mí, donde Duque estaba rayando la foto de Patana en "mi honor". A lo mejor eran más perros. A lo mejor si venían suficientes perros llegaba la policía y me metían a la cárcel para dejarme morir en paz. A lo mejor era pizza.

Abrí la puerta y se me escapó un grito ahogado. Solté el teléfono por la impresión, desde el suelo me llegó el "¡auch!" de Huachimingo

Y los brillantes y oscuros ojos de Patana me miraron fijamente.


	9. The Beautiful And Unknown

**_*voz de dodo de La Era del Hielo* La última..._**

**_Bueno, es el último capítulo. Empecé este fic imaginando que nadie lo leería, escribiendo como si hablara sola frente a un espejo. Y quizá era así, pro un grupito de gente miraba detrás, quizá riéndose de la loca que hablaba sola. Estoy un poco nostálgica, se acaba el fic y la temporada, pero estoy feliz porque por medio de este fic conocí gente muy interesante, y eso lo agradezco muchísimo. _**

**_Me divertí horrores escribiendo esto, y espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo. Y les recuerdo que este fanfic es puro _wish fullfillment**

**_(si yo fuera ustedes leería esto escuchando The Promise- When in Rome, o That Dress Looks Nice on You- Sufjan Stevens, pero ignórenme a mí y a mis canciones hipsters si quieren)_**

**_Como dato, puedo agregar que 31 Minutos no me pertenece, y que, por obra de la casualidad, el fanfic que acabarán de leer hoy era de 31 páginas. _**

* * *

><p>La pájara verde en cuestión se veía más bella de lo que jamás la había visto. Miré su vestido rojo satinado que combinaba con sus zapatitos de tacón y un moño en el cabello, y me di cuenta que yo sólo tenía puesta mi pantalón de pijama con hoyos y una camiseta que podría participar en un refrigereality de tan cerda y cubierta de comida que estaba.<p>

"¡P-patana! ¿q-qué haces aquí? Te ves tan… bonita"

"Mario Hugo, tú te ves…" empezó y se quedó callada. "Bueno, estaba haciendo… caminata casual de traje cuando pasé por aquí casualmente y recordé que por estos rumbos vivías. Casualmente" dijo.

"¿Quieres pasar?" pregunté, pero ella negó con la cabeza, mientras adentro de la casa estaban jugando a atinarle con su pipí a la pecera. "¿Entonces…?"

"Siento mucho que te hayan despedido, Mario Hugo. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, y no he hecho más reclamarte…" dijo al cabo de un rato, jugueteando con la tela de su vestido, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que le había costado decir eso. "No he sido justa contigo, ¡y como futura reportera estrella, es mi labor moral ser muy justa con toda la gen…!"

Su labor moral, sólo le importaba su labor moral, pensé; estaba deprimido. Mis sentimientos te importan un carajo, ¿verdad, pajarita?

"Está bien, Patanita. Después de todo, sólo soy un perro patético, tú misma lo dijiste"

"¡No quise decir eso! No eres patético, eres…. Ehem… Eres…" Silencio.

Se me escapó un resoplido y empecé a cerrar la puerta, pero su ala la detuvo de inmediato

"El tipo de persona que si ve un perro en la calle o una pájara tonta metida en problemas corre a ayudarles sin pedirles nada a cambio, y el mejor para descubrir la belleza en las cosas más pequeñas e insignificantes… Como yo. Y ese es un gran tipo de persona." dijo precipitadamente, sosteniendo la puerta con la mano. La miré fijamente, ¿se estaba sonrojando? ¿O era el jugo en polvo?

Al descubrir mi mirada, Patana bajó la cabeza

"Ni siquiera llegó a existir una Mili, Mario, pero casi me hiciste desear que existiera. Me di cuenta que la extrañaba, y luego imaginé cómo sería ir al canal y saber que tú no…" Empezó y levantó la mirada. "Hablé con mi tío, y es muy probable que te devuelvan tu trabajo. Incluso estuve discutiendo que te empezaran a pagar un sueldo"

"Bueno…. Gracias." Respondí, y hubo un silencio no tan silencioso, porque atrás tenían la música a full. En respuesta, asintió lentamente. La podía sentir mirándome como si fuera un misterio muy importante por resolver, y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso.

"Pues… ya no te distraigo más. Seguramente Guaripolo te está esperando para su cita" dije, tratando de disimular la amargura que de todos modos salió

"¿Qué?"

| "No vas a una cita con Guaripolo?" pregunté y se rio

"Dicen por ahí _¿Para qué repetir los errores antiguos habiendo tantos errores nuevos que cometer?_" La miré, anonadado y se explicó: "Me dijo que Emilia era un nombre horrible para un bebé. Y luego el papanatas intentó venderme un beso. No pude más y lo golpeé un poquito fuerte." Confesó, sonriendo con culpabilidad. Demonios, hubiera dado mis ahorros de toda la vida para verlo.

"Gracias por eso. Entonces… Es Mr. Tiza, ¿cierto? Tienes una cita con Mr. Tiza y van a ir a una galería o algo…"

"Mr. Tiza y yo quedamos como amigos. Es medio fome" confesó Patana y sonrió, sonrojándose. "Vine a terminar lo que ya había empezado, si me permites el atrevimiento"

"¿Viniste a qué…?" pregunté y me levantó en vilo sin el menor esfuerzo, como si fuera una caja. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que pasaba, sujetándome de sus alas para no caer al suelo, me miró a los ojos y me besó.

No me tuve que preguntar nada. No temblé tampoco. Mis ojos se cerraron por instinto y mis manos colgaban. Mis pies no tocaban el piso, estaba literalmente volando; y sentía el calor de sus plumas colándose a través de la tela de mi cerda camiseta, sosteniéndome para volar con ella. En contraste con el único beso anterior a este (del que quisiera no acordarme y NO voy a narrar), este era mágico, mejor y con sabor a frutilla, no a cigarrillos y frituras y halitosis. Era como si el suave beso de la pájara verde hubiera tomado mis malos recuerdos en casa de Guaripolo, los hubiera metido en una bolsa de basura de colores amarrada con un listón, y los hubiera sacado de mi mente, de mi casa.

Patana me depositó suavemente en el suelo, me soltó, (_no te desmayes, no te desmayes, por favor no hagas el ridículo y no te desmayes) _y no me desmayé. Había sido cosa de segundos, aunque el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido. Ella pareció avergonzarse un poco, pero a diferencia de mí, recuperó la compostura.

"Sí pensaba tener una cita esta noche… ¿estás ocupado?" preguntó, pero estaba en shock y no podía responder porque la pájara verde de mis sueños me acababa de besar y todavía sentía su aroma a frutilla sobre mi enrojecida cara y su sabor en el paladar. Todo en conjunto no me permitía convertir mi bruma verde en pensamientos coherentes, y mis pensamientos en palabras legibles, por lo que lo único que pude decir fue un inteligentísimo:

"¿Ahh?"

"_¡Te está invitando a salir, idiota, vete a cambiar rápido! ¡Ponte ropa elegante! ¡Usa muchísima colonia! ¡Y por el amor de las pelusas, No. Metas. La. Pata!_" gritó Huachimingo desde el teléfono, sacándome de mi sopor hermoso y desconocido. Patana soltó una risita y me volvió a sonreír.

"Te espero aquí"

Nunca me había vestido tan rápido, y fue una enorme hazaña considerando que estaba temblando como el Chihuahua que soy. No encontré nada que ofrecerle, en el florero sólo había una cáscara de plátano. Salí sin poder creer aun lo que sucedía, y…

Patana había desaparecido.

...

Hasta me dieron ganas de llorar. Seguro había sido una alucinación causada por el jugo en polvo y el sueño, y mientras yo estaba aquí alucinándola, ella estaba en el asiento trasero del coche de Guaripolo haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas….

Pero, ¿por qué ahora todo era tan real y cruel? Generalmente despertaba antes de besarla. Y todavía sentía el aroma a frutilla en mi cara, mi boca sabía a ella...

Miré alrededor, preguntando su nombre con miedo de no escuchar la respuesta (o peor aún, escuchar un _huaa)_, y sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros. Volteé de un salto, y… era Patana.

"¿Estás listo?" me tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus suaves plumas con mis dedos, justo como lo había soñado, y me miró como nunca me había mirado, como si fuera el misterio más interesante del mundo, o la mejor y más apasionante nota periodística; en fin, me miró y sentí que yo, el reportero más bajito y patético del canal, que tenía que pagar para estar ahí, criado por verduras, con treinta y tantos perros que a veces detesto pero no me hacen sentir tan solito; yo, Ernesto Felipe Mario Hugo, realmente valía la pena.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté con la voz temblorosa y me guiñó un ojo

"No lo sé." Dijo con la voz más dulce del mundo "Supongo que a un lugar hermoso… y desconocido"

Y tomados de la mano, salimos en medio de la noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias totales!<strong>_


End file.
